Lista de argumentos para a existência de Deus
Essa é uma lista de argumentos para a existência de Deus. Para os argumentos contrários, veja a lista correspondente. Principais argumentos *O argumento cosmológico afirma que havia uma "primeira causa", ou um "primeiro motor" que é identificado como Deus. Ele inicia com uma afirmação sobre o mundo, como as entidades neles contidas ou movimento. De forma simplificada o argumento diz: "tudo tem uma causa" portanto "o universo tem uma causa". Essa causa tem de ser Deus. Além de o argumento constituir um non squitur, a conclusão entra em conflito lógico com a primeira premissa. E mesmo assumindo a validade/veracidade do argumento, ele apenas aponta para uma entidade divina, não para um Deus pessoal que responde a orações. * O argumento teleológico (design) afirma que a ordem do Universo e a complexidade dele e da vida nele presente são melhor explicados através de um Deus criador. Ele começa com uma afirmação mais complicada sobre o mundo, i.e. que ele exibe ordem e design. O argumento existe em duas diferentes versões: uma baseada na analogia do design e designer, e a outra afirmando que metas só podem ocorrer em mentes. * O argumento ontológico é baseado em argumentos sobre "um ser maior que o qual não se pode conceber". Ele inicia-se com um simples conceito de Deus. St. Anselm of Canterbury e Alvin Plantinga formulam este argumento para mostrar que se é logicamente possível para Deus (um ser necessário) existir, então Deus existe.PLANTINGA, ALVIN (1998). God, arguments for the existence of. In E. Craig (Ed.), Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy. London: Routledge. Retrieved March 3, 2007, from http://0-www.rep.routledge.com.libsys.wellcome.ac.uk:80/article/K029SECT3 he attributes this to Charles Hartshorne * O argumento do nível, uma versão do argumento ontológico proposto por Aquino, afirma que precisa haver um ser que possua todas as propriedades no nível mais alto possível. * O argumento do problema mente-corpo (consciência) sugere que a relação da consciência com a materialidade é melhor entendida em termos da existência de Deus. * Argumentos que uma qualidade não-física observada no universo é de fundamental importância e não uma "epiphenomenon", como moral (Argumento da moral), beleza (Argumento pela beleza), amor (Argumento pelo amor), ou experiência sobrenatural (Argumento pela experiência religiosa), são argumentos pelo teísmo quanto contra ao materialismo. * O argumento antrópico sugere que fatos básicos, como a nossa existência, são mais bem explicadas pela existência de Deus. * O argumento da moral afirma que a existência de moral objetiva depende da existência de Deus * O argumento transcedental sugere que a lógica, ciência, ética, dentre outras coisas que tomamos seriamente não fazem sentido na ausência de Deus, e que argumentos ateístas precisam, finalmente, refutarem a si mesmas se pressionados com consistência rigorosa. * A doutrina de vontade de acreditar foi uma tentativa do filósofo William James de provar Deus mostrando que a adoção do teísmo como uma hipótese "funciona" na vida de um crente. Esta doutrina depende fortemente da teoria pragmática da verdade de James onde crenças são provadas por como elas funcionam quando adotadas ao invés de por provas antes de serem acreditadas (uma forma de método hipotético-dedutivo). * O argumento da razão afirma que se, como o naturalismo radical implica, todos os nossos pensamentos são o efeito de uma causa física, então nós não temos razão para assumir que elas também sejam o conseqüente de um fundamento razoável. Conhecimento, no entanto, é detido pelo raciocínio do solo ao consequente. Logo, se o naturalismo fosse verdadeiro, não haveria nenhum modo de sabê-lo - ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um resultado direto de uma causa física - e nós sequer suporíamos isso, exceto por um acaso. Argumentos de eventos históricos ou personagens * O Judaísmo afirma que Deus intervenho em específicos momentos-chave da história, especialmente no Êxodo e quando deu os Dez Mandamentos, assim demonstrando Sua existência. * O argumento da ressurreição de Jesus assevera que há evidências históricas suficientes para a ressurreição de Jesus para suportar a sua afirmação de ser o Filho de Deus e indica, a fortiori, a existência de Deus. Este é um dos muitos argumentos conhecidos como argumento cristológico. * O Islã assevera que a revelação do miraculoso Alcorão vindica a sua autoria divina, assim provando a existência de Deus. * A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias, também conhecidos como Mórmons, similarmente assevera que o miraculoso aparecimento de Deus, Jesus Cristo e anjos a Joseph Smith e a outros e o subsequente achado e tradução do Livro de Mórmon estabiliza a existência de Deus. Argumentos indutivos Argumentos indutivos afirmam suas conclusões através de pensamento indutivo. Uma outra classe de filósofos assevera que as provas para a existência de Deus apresentam uma probabilidade bastante grande, embora não uma certeza absoluta. Um número de pontos obscuros, eles dizem, sempre fica, e um ato de fé é requerido para acabar com estas dificuldades. Esta visão é mantida, entre outros, pelo escocês Arthur Balfour em seu livro The Foundations of Belief (1895). As opiniões mostradas neste trabalho foram adotadas na França por Ferdinand Brunetière, o editor da Revue des deux Mondes. Muitos protestantes ortodoxos se expressam da mesma maneira como, por exemplo, Dr. E. Dennert, Presidente da Kepler Society, em seu trabalho Ist Gott tot? (Deus está morto?).(Stuttgart, 1908) Argumentos por testemunha Argumentos de testemunho sustentam-se sobre o testemunho de experiências de certas testemunhas, possivelmente encorporando as preposições de uma específica religião revelada. Swinburne argumenta que é um princípio de racionalidade que um indivíduo deve aceitar uma testemunha a menos que haja fortes razões para não fazê-lo * O argumento da testemunha dá credibilidade a testemunhos pessoais, contemporâneos e através dos anos. Uma variação deste é o argumento dos milagres que sustenta-se sobre o testemunho de eventos supernaturais para estabelecer a existência de Deus. * O argumento do comum acordo (argumento da maioria) afirma que o teísmo de pessoas através de grande parte da história recordada e em muitos diferentes lugares fornece demonstrações prima facie da existência de Deus. Argumentos baseados em experiência pessoal * A Scottish School of Common Sense liderada por Thomas Reid ensina que o fato da existência de Deus é aceitado por nós sem conhecimento de razões mas simplesmente por um impulso natural. Que Deus existe, esta escola afirma, é um dos princípios metafísicos chefes que nós aceitamos não porque são evidentes por si mesmos ou porque podem ser provados, mas porque o senso comum nos obriga a aceitá-lo. * O Argumento da Base Adequada afirma que a crença em Deus é "propriamente básica"; isto é similar a afirmações como "Eu vejo uma cadeira" ou "Eu sinto dor". Tais crenças são não-falseáveis e, logo, nem prováveis nem disprováveis; elas dizem respeito a crenças percebíveis ou estados mentais indisputáveis. * Na Alemanha, a escola de Friedrich Heinrich Jacobi ensina que nossa razão é capaz de perceber o sobresensível. Jacobi distingue três faculdades: sentido, razão e compreensão. Assim como o sentido possui percepção imediata do material, assim a razão possui percepção imediata do imaterial, enquanto que o entendimento trás estas percepções à nossa consciência e as une uma com a outra.(A. Stöckl, Geschichte der neueren Philosophie, II, 82 sqq.) A existência de Deus, então, não pode ser provada (Jacobi, como Immanuel Kant, rejeita o valor absoluto do princípio da causalidade); ao invés disso, precisa ser sentida pela mente. * Em Emile, Jean-Jacques Rousseau assevera que, quando nosso entendimento pondera sobre a existência de Deus, ele encontra nada mais do que contradições; os impulsos de nossos corações, por outro lado, são mais valiosos do que o entendimento, e estes nos proclamam claramente da religião natural, nominalmente, a existência de Deus e a imortalidade da alma. * A mesma teoria foi defendida na Alemanha por Friedrich Schleiermacher, que assumiu um sentido religioso interior em meios pelos quais nós sentidos as verdades religiosas. De acordo com Schleiermacher, religião consiste unicamente nesta percepção interior, e doutrinas dogmáticas são não-essenciais.(Stöckl, loc. cit., 199 sqq.) * Muitos teólogos protestantes modernos seguem os passos de Schleiermacher, e ensinam que a existência de Deus não pode ser demonstrada; certeza quanto a esta verdade só é fornecida por nós pela experiência interior, sentimento e percepção. * O Cristianismo moderno também nega a demonstrabilidade da existência de Deus. De acordo com ele, nós só podemos saber algo de Deus por meio da imanência vital, i.e., sob circunstâncias favoráveis que necessitam que o divino latente em nosso subconsciente torna-se consciente e desperta o sentimento religioso ou experiência na qual Deus revela-se a nós. Em condenação a esta visão, o juramento oath contra o modernismo formulado por Pius X diz: "Deum ... naturali rationis lumine per ea quae facta sunt, hoc est per visibilia creationis opera, tanquam causam per effectus certo cognosci adeoque demostrari etiam posse, profiteor." ("Eu delcaro que pela luz natural da razão, Deus pode certamente ser conhecido e logo sua existência pode ser demonstrada através das coisas que foram criadas, i.e., através dos trabalhos visíveis da criação, como a causa pode ser conhecida por seus efeitos.") *A Aposta de Pascal é uma sugestão postulada pelo filósofo francês Blaise Pascal de que mesmo que a existência de Deus não pode ser determinada pela razão, uma pessoa deve "apostar" que Deus existe, porque assim ele tem tudo a ganhar e nada a perder. Veja também * Lista de argumentos contra a existência de Deus * Lista de argumentos para a crença na existência de Deus Category:Existência de Deus Argumentos para a existência de Deus